


Retirement of Old Shinobi

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaGai - Freeform, M/M, Married Life, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Kakashi and Gai retire to live a life they never thought they would.





	Retirement of Old Shinobi

The apartment wasn’t as far off from the main part of the village as it seemed to be. It was a nice three bedroom, one for the ninken, one made into a mini gym/storage room. The last bedroom was the Master bedroom was a good size. A queen size bed, large pillows on each side where two nightstands. Each had a lamp on it, one had a nice stack of books, a couple of framed pictures, a bottle of aspirin. The other had multiple pictures on it with a few hand weights on it along with an alarm clock that went off every day at six am. 

 

Today the alarm clock went off when a large hand reached over pressing the off button. Normal Gai was up ready to go running and had it not been for the promise he made to Kakashi to take today off. 

After retiring the two had finally moved into their new apartment that took them a good few months to pick out. They had thought it would be easy but turns out picking a home you wanted to live in for the rest of your life was harder than it looked. 

One everything had settled, the last box unpacked, their uniforms hung up in clothes bags to keep them safe they two had celebrated with food, sake, a passion night of love making. The first few days was nice but soon they got bored. 

No mission, no training students, pretty much the life they were used too since they were just toddlers was gone. They started to make some plans. A list of things to do, challenges places to visit when Gai noticed something in the news paper he was reading, his hair pulled up in a bun. 

“Looks like one of your favorite Authors is in town. We should go see him.” Gai held up the paper as Kakashi was making some tea, still looking half asleep, he turned. “He’s having signings. You can get your books signed.” 

Yawning Kakashi pushed his hair back walking over taking the paper reading it. “It’s today. I wonder if they have a long line already?” 

“We can go see. It says it won’t start until noon and the signing is over at five. We can at least try,” Gai took the paper back rading it over seeing the bookstore they were having at was only a fifteen minute walk from their home. “It’s only ten now. We can get ready and go.” 

“Alright, do you want to take a shower first or me?” Kakashi went back over to the stove picking up the kettle after it started to whistle. Pouring two cups into mugs he returned to kitchen table setting one down as stood next to Gai blowing the steam away as he took a small sip. “And do you want to eat out or should we make something?” 

“You go first, it’ll wake you up.” Gai chuckled. “If you don’t I know you’ll just go back to sleep.” 

“Well, you're not wrong,” Kakashi smiled as they drink their tea in silence until it was gone. Taking the ugs to the sink he set them into it. “I’ll be out in ten minutes.” 

“Alright see you in half an hour.” 

\--

After Kakashi had taken a hot shower for an half hour he came out drying his hair. He had grown it out long. It went passed his shoulders, the ends still a bit if spikes but now it was wet and heavy. A part of him felt like he needed to cut it, an old habit of being a shinobi and not wanting it to get caught on anything. 

Ironically he could dodge almost anything but once it had gotten long enough it would get caught on many random things until he learned to put it in a ponytail. He remembers a long time ago his Dad growing his hair out pulling it into a low ponytail. A part of him wondered if his Dad had the same struggles at first. 

As he went to dry up Gai wheeled himself into the bathroom closing the door. If anyone ever thought that Gai had trouble living in a wheelchair they were wrong. Kakashi used his towel drying his hair, his left eye closed. He still had a bad habit of keeping it closed even though he didn’t have the sharingan he often forgot that he could use both eyes. 

Sitting on the bed he looked into the wall mirror they had there and opened his left eye. Taking the towel he wrapped it around his hair squeezing most of the water out. Tossing it into the laundry basket he grabbed a brush to detangle his hair. A fun thing he learned was that where his Dad had soft thing hair he had soft thick hair that loved to fight him. A few times he braided it so it wouldn't get tangled at night only to end up with wavy hair that looked like someone had shocked him with a teaser. 

By the time Gai came out in a robe rolling over to dry his own hair Kakashi had finally gotten his hair untabled. He let it dry for a few minutes until he could put it in a side ponytail. He helped Gai comb his hair, much to his jealous, the hair combed out easy. 

Getting ready took only a few minutes. Their training made them have internal timmers to want to get dressed as quickly as possible. After leaving their apartment, Kakashi had packed his books up in a side bag, he put a medical mask on as they made their way down the road. 

They stopped to grab some rice ball, a few mochics and some water on their way. By the time they got to the bookstore it had a decent line. Nothing to lage but nothing to small either. They got in line. 

\--

“I thought you brought a book or two.” Gai said as they left three hours later. “I didn’t know you had brought all elven volumes.” 

“He signed them all though, which it good because buying signed ones is a lot more expensive,” Kakashi smiled behind his mask before holding up a new one. “And I got the next on in the series. I can’t wait to read it.” 

“Well we’re out did you want to do anything?” 

“Hm, well, we do have to buy some more dog food, food for us and I don’t remember if we paid out light bill.” Kakashi took out his book, reaching first for his back pocket before going for his side bag. “We could order some take out.” 

“How about we just go out for the night? Just spend time out.” 

“It sounds like a good idea,” Kakashi opened his book. “So, should we head home then or just stay out until it’s time for dinner and count that as going out late?” 

“I say getting the shopping done, make sure the bill is paid before heading home.” Gai chuckled as they headed towards the building where they paid their elteric. “Even you can’t read in the dark.” 

\--

Grocery store shopping was a lot diffrent now then it was when on active duty. On active duty they normally bought what they needed for he day, made for in the morning so they’d have a breakfeast, lunch and dinner all prepeared for a long day,

 

Now shopping for the week was a bit hard. They had to pick out things that had to last for the week. No skimming on food portions, instead of buying a hald loaf of break they bought two, a pound of cheese, more then one or two of each fresh veggitables and fruits. When they first moved in they had ended up going to the store everyday out of habbit for a good three weeks before realizing that they weren’t on standby for missions. 

“How come we don’t just buy box dinners? Just buy a lot of ground beef and box dinners for the next week.” 

“Unlike you I can’t survive on hamburger helpers.” Chuckled Gai as they were at the check out, the cashier ringing up the items. “Besides we need to eat healthy.” 

“I’m just saying it would be easier.” Kakashi smiled a bit behind his mask. They checked out, paying for the food as they headed home. Most of the bags fit on the handles of Gai’s wheelchair. “Where should we go eat tonight?” 

“Anywhere is good, there’s planet of places. We can go to a barbecue grill, ramen, dango, and anything else,” They could sit down without eating to quickly incase someone showed up with a mission. Take their time eating. “We can order out and eat it at home too.” 

“I can go for Korean barbeque,” Nodding Kakashi as they headed back to their apartment. First floor, no leaping from windows anymore. “It’s a cook it yourself right?” 

“Yes, and I hear they have the best cuts too! Ah, what a youthful thing to do!” 

Laughing a little Kakashi unlocked the door as they worked together putting things away. Something still strang about putting things away instead of putting the one bag of box dinners on the table, tossing a pound of ground beef into the fridge and calling it a day. It was also a strange thing to open the fridge seeing it filled with food. Two actual gallons of milk instead of a half gallon that lasted forever. 

Now they were lucky if the two full gallons lasted for five days. Still it as comfort to know that it wouldn't’ go bad. As they put the food away Gai turned on the small tv they had in the kitchen with the news playing. They were talking about a few things that happened, a new cafe opening, something about free cat adoption day, the weather and so on. 

When they accounted a speech from the Seventh Hokage both of them turned to watch Naruto speaking about the progress of rebuilding of the last part of the Leaf village. It was strange to know that this once little boy, no more than twelve was now the strongest Hokage they had ever been. Well, people said that. 

Naruto was kind, smart, something about it always had hope even in the darkest of moments, never wavering that everything would be alright. It such a strange thing to picture a little boy now man leading the country. Even when Kakashi had been Hokage he did it because he was asked to. 

He hated all the paperwork, remembering how fast Tsunade had hightailed it out of there the second she handed over power to him. It was so stressful that he hated it but took that with him silently. 

However Naruto seemed to be really good at being Hokage. Peace, structure, he had somehow made everything fall into place. It was such a sense of security to know that with Naruto and his friends the Leaf was in good hands. 

Putting the last of the food away Kakashi took off his medicla mask going ot the room to grab an acutal mask that fit over his neck and face. He had worn it so long that he had gotten used to it. His orignal reaosn for waring it was a childish one. 

Obito making fun of his mole. 

A long time ago when both Obito and Rin had been selected to be genin at the age of ten, him at the age of six, trained my Minato who said their age for training was only expected because of the war going on at the time, a simple remark of it looking like a tiny bug was on his chin had caused him to feel embarrassed and he reacted in a childish way by hiding it under a mask. 

A habit he never grew out of. Most people thought he did it be mysterious, so Kakashi let them think that. ONly Gai knew the truth when he had told them where they were sharing stories about things that happened they thought silly or why they had done them in the first place. 

Walking back into the kitchen Kakashi leaned up against the stove arms crossed. “It’s still a little ways off till dinner. Want to watch tv? Read?” 

“Hm, I have an idea!” 

\--

“Gai, don’t be so fast I’m trying to read.” Kakashi said as he was being used a weight. Gai was laying on the floor working out his arms as Kakashi was being a still as possibly as he was lifted up and down. “I know you get excited but i can’t use my left eye to read like that anymore.” 

“I’ll slow down a bit,” Gai chuckled. “How’s your new book so far?”

“Really good. I can’t wait to find out if they figure out who kidnapped the bride,” Kakashi said as the routine continued. “I'm going to be sad when this book ends. The next one won’t be out for another eight months.” 

“You can always reread the whole series,” Gai suggested considering it would probably only take his lover a a month to read all the volumes sine there was no interuptions. “Or we can go to the bookstore, find something new to for you to read.” 

“Hm, I could use new books and a new bookshelf.” Kakashi mentions, he had filled up the second one already, a third needed to be bought. It was funny though, when they went to collect their money from all their mission neither of them had thought they’d have so much. They just set it for safekeeping because if they died it’s just go to pay other Shinobi but somehow with all the years they had put in they had plenty of money to spare. “How many more more reps do you need?” 

“A hundred and sixteen,” Gai grinned. “I’m going to a thousands.” 

“Well, by all means don’t let me stop you,” 

\--

It was getting late by the time they had their fill of meat, some grilled vegetables, it was funny they talked about nothing and everything at the same time. Everything they recalled and yet couldn’t remember. 

They chose to take the long route home enjoying the nice cool walk home. The wind felt good. Much different from running or waiting in the shadows. They could feel them though, the shinobi of the Leaf roaming the night, ANBU moving about. 

Kakashi stopped for a moment looking up surprised as three Anbu made their way passed them, one bearing a mask, the one he used to have, but with different paint on it. This new Hound of the Leaf being lead by Cat and Dove heading somewhere. Probably towards the Hokage Tower for orders. 

A long time ago he remembers seeing others with the hound mask until it fell upon him. It was almost unnerving to see that it was just passed down to the next generation. Even i it was supposed to be like that it still left a slightly sour feeling in his stomach. 

“Kakashi?” 

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing. Just thinking about the past.” 

“Come now, let’s live in the present,” Chuckled Gai. “Let’s get home.” 

“Yeah,” Kakashi glanced back as the aura faded from the three ANBU. turning back he hummed a bit. “There was a new movie I’ve been watching to watch. We should rent it.” 

\--

Gai was setting up the tv looking up the movie they wanted to see. The tv was bigger than the had planned for but in the end thought about it, splurging on a tv for their living room was fine. After all they lived passed what Shinobi life expectancy was.

In the kitchen Kakashi had pulling his hair back into a long pony instead of a side one as he made them some hot coffee. He could hear the small tac-tac of the remote from their wii, which Naruto and Lee had picked out for them, as Gai rented the movie. 

Pouring the coffee into some mugs, which he now noticed the owned a lot more than glasses, he added some creamer in them, more so sweet for Gai, he liked it a little bitter. Going over he handed Gai his mug before sitting down next to him on the couch pressing his forehead against his cheek nuzzling his husband as the both smiled. Gai’s arm wrapped around him pulling him closer, still as strong as ever but Kakashi didn’t mind. He had thought he lost Gai in the war so this was nothing compared to the paint he had when he had no idea that he was alive. 

Now here just the two of them cuddled up together as the movie started, just being so close to the person they loved was the most content thing either of them had ever felt. The warmth be it the blanket across them or the bear of their hearts felt like the world had gone leaving just them in a beautiful dream that was a perfect reality.


End file.
